Kill the Self-Pity (Español)
by Fulmination
Summary: Un año después del fin de la guerra la traumatizada Kurome aún está perseguida por las visiones de la última persona a la que ha matado. Sabía que era un monstruo y simplemente debería haber asesinada por la chica pelirroja. Ella no merecía morir así. No obstante, un encuentro aleatorio con uno de los miembros sobrevividos de Night Raid podría ayudar a ambas a seguir adelante.


**Aquí tienen está historia cortita, porque ya no he subido por mucho tiempo. Creo que sigue el canon bien, porque si han leído la manga, entonces saben que Kurome era muy traumatizada al final. Si no la han leído, les aconsejo que lo hagan, porque es muy diferente del anime. ¡Que disfruten!**

 **Aviso: No soy dueño de Akame ga Kill.**

 **Kill the Self-Pity**

Un sueno repentino en la noche y una sacudida en la cama le hicieron a Wave despertar. No necesitó mirar alrededor de sí mismo para identificar el origen del ruido, ya sabía qué era incluso antes de abrirse los ojos. Suspirando cansadamente, él se sentó y casi por costumbre la tomó a la retorciendo y gimiendo Kurome en sus brazos. Estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. La guerra había terminado hace un año, pero a pesar de ello eso aún ocurría cada noche sin excepción.

La sacudió suavemente, susurrando que todo estaba bien hasta que lentamente se despertó. Mirando hasta arriba en sus ojos, ella empezó a disculparse entre lágrimas por haberlo despertado, por ser tan horrible y por hacerle la vida tan difícil. Wave no se esforzó por decir nada, eso siempre era lo primero que ella hacía. Ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar de nuevo que eso a él no le molestaba en absoluto y que para ella permanecería despierto toda la noche si fuese necesario. Todo esto ya era claro.

Lloró en su pecho sobre las fantasmas que no la dejaban en paz, perseguiéndola cada noche, porque era un monstruo que no merecía vivir tras todas las muertes que había causado. Susurró que era hora de unirse a ellos.

Wave lo negó todo calmamente y con confianza, tal y como siempre hacía. Le dijo que no era un monstruo, sino una persona con un corazón bueno que había aprendido de todo lo que había sucedido y ya estaba en el camino de una vida mejor y más tranquila. Todo lo demás estaba en su mente.

"Pero ellos están ahí, ¿no los ves?" ella miraba fija y asustadamente sobre su hombro.

Ahí estaban todas sus víctimas, mirándola acusatoriamente y esperando para que reciba su justo castigo. Y en la frente estaba esa chica pelirroja. Siempre ahí sonriendo burlónmente a ella. Kurome ni siquiera había aprendido su nombre.

Wave miró cansadamente por la habitación, diciéndola con calma que no había nadie por ahí, pero ella seguía mirar detrás de él e insistir que sí había.

"Kurome, mírame." le movió la cara para que sus ojos estuvieran en los suyos. "No hay nadie por aquí excepto nosotros. Estamos solos. Debes aceptarlo."

Ella se arrimó a él y trató de deshacerse de las visiones y de ignorar las voces. ¿Por qué la chica con el pelo rojo siempre se mantenía silenciosa? Simplemente estaba ahí con esa suya sonrisa de condescencia...

Eventualmente su respiración se volvió más tranquila y Wave entendió que se había quedado dormir. Mucho más rápidamente que en otras noches. La puso con cuidado en su lado de la cama y la vigiló hasta que él también se cayó dormido. No podría saber que los sueños de Kurome aún no habían llegado a su fin.

Ella se encontró en un campo iluminado cerca de un bosque pequeño, donde una escena familiar se desarollaba en su alrededor. La chica pelirroja estaba corriendo a través del campo cuando un disparo le arrancó los dedos de la mano izquierda. Ella dio un grito ahogado y trató de transformarse, pero una espada le cortó el brazo derecho, antes de que un segundo disparo le atravesó el pecho, acabándola. Ella se cayó en la tierra, su cara ensangrentada mirando hacía el cielo con una mixtura de sorpresa y susto. La Kurome del pasado se acercó y miró hasta abajo a ella con despecio.

"¡No!" gritó la Kurome del presente, mirando desde el lado sin poder hacer nada. "¡No lo hagas! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡Juro que ya no soy esa persona! Ya no soy..."

"¿No eres?" vino una voz desde detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta a ver a la chica muerte que ahora estaba en frente de ella, viva y sana, con una expresión algo curiosa. La escena del pasado detrás de Kurome estaba inmóvil.

"¿Tú me estás hablando?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Mhm."

Kurome sintió la necesidad de decirle algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. ¿Qué podría explicarle en realidad?

"¿Lamentas que me mataste?" inquirió la chica, sacándola de la confusión.

"Sí, tanto..."

"¿Por qué? Yo traté de asesinarte primera." ella respondió alegremente. "Así se hace, sin rencores."

"¿Entonces no me odias?"

"No, ¿por qué te odiaría?"

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

"Sabes, tú sobreviviste y yo no. No te pierdas la vida culpándote por eso. ¡Sé feliz!" ella sonrió e intentó marcharse, pero Kurome la detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo...¿cómo te llamas?"

La respuesta resonó en su mente justo antes de que la chica desapareció.

"Me llamé Chelsea."

...

Kurome entró en la cocina la siguiente mañana, frotándose los ojos.

"¡Hola!" saludó Wave. "¡Buenos días!"

"Buenos."

Ella vio algo en el suelo y se lo tomó en la mano. Era una paleta.

"¿Se te ha caído?" le preguntó a Wave.

"No, acaso fue una de las enfermeras."

Kurome la miró brevemente y quitó el envase. Era roja. Se la metió en la boca.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Wave viendo a ella.

"Mhm..."

Él le besó la frente y fue a preparar desayuno. Kurome fue a una ventana y miró afuera con la paleta todavía en su boca. Tenía una idea.

...

Paró en frente de la tumba en la que estaba escrito "Chelsea" con un ramo de flores en las manos. Estaba a punto de ponerlas bajo cuando escuchó una voz detrás de sí misma.

"Ciertamente eres atrevida para venir aquí."

Mine vino a su lado y con un vistazo frío en su dirección puso sus propias flores encima la tumba. Justo acabó de visitar la última morada de su bondadosa mayor hermana Sheele y ya era hora para la otra. Ella que la solía molestar infinitamente, pero a quién ahora extrañaba más que uno podría imaginar.

"Sí sabes que no había mucho de ella que enterrar, ¿verdad? Pero cómo tus amigos hicieron tal buén trabajo con su cuerpo, debimos conformarnos con lo que había quedado."

Kurome miró hasta la tierra, sin decir nada.

"Te mataría aquí y ahora y ni siquiera necesito un Teigu para eso, pero no lo haré. ¿Sabes por qué?" el tono de Mine estaba regular, nunca se elevó la voz, pero cada palabra se sentía como una daga helada.

Otra vez no hubo respuesta.

"Porque quiero que te lleves esta culpa durante el resto de tu vida."

Kurome se secó los ojos brevemente antes de levantarse la cabeza y mirarle a la otra chica en los ojos.

"Gracias." le dijo.

Mine levantó las cejas.

"¿Me agradeces? ¿Por qué?"

"Por ser honesta. Todo el mundo me dice que simplemente ha pasado, que fue por las circunstancias y no por mi culpa. Estoy cansada de escucharlo. Sé bien que yo debería estar ahí adentro y no ella." puso sus flores junto a las de Mine y giró para marcharse.

"¡Espera!" Mine puso la mano en su hombro y ella se paró.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para entender misma cómo expresarlo en qué estaba pensando. No obstante, tuvo que decir algo, porque nunca había esperado tal reacción a sus palabras crueles. No podía dejar a su enemigo antiguo irse tan fácilmente, por lo menos no antes de confirmar que lo dicho había sido honesto.

"¿Lo lamentas?" por fin hizo la pregunta simple, fijando en la reacción de la otra chica.

"¿A quién le importa?" masculló Kurome e hizo otro intento de irse, pero la mano de Mine la detuvo otra vez.

"A mí me importa, porque estás aquí. Necesito saberlo."

Ella giró para mirarla y asintió con tristeza.

"Más que nada. La devolvería si pudiese. Los devolvería a todos ellos... "

Mine se volvió pensativa por algunos momentos. Por la honesta que se viera Kurome, una parte de ella aún deseaba hacerle algo horrible. El pasado no se olvidaba tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, eso no se trataba de ella y por eso sus deseos no eran importantes. Importaba qué querría Chelsea.

"Creo que ella te perdonaría." afirmó finalmente y en la mayor parte para sí misma.

"Ya lo he escuchado..."

"Pero no de mí." la cortó Mine, ya hablándole completamente a ella. "Yo conocí a Chelsea. Ella se divertía con todo, no odiaba nada y no mantenía resentimientos. Es la persona que fue. Yo...le envidiaba por eso..." habló entre dientes. "Yo odio muchas cosas."

De verdad, por lo mucho que quería ser como su fallecida amiga, no lo era y la parte de ella qué quería vengarse de la hermana de Akame probablemente nunca desaparecería. Pero en ese caso necesitaba ovlidar sus emociones, porque al mismo tiempo Mine veía que Kurome no era como Seryu. Tenía corazón y conciencia, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo hasta que se había dado cuenta de ello.

Viendo que la otra chica otra vez se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras apropriadas, Kurome decidió arriesgarse a mencionar algo de que no hablaría con nadie más.

"Si conociste a Chelsea...diría que no hay rencores, porque ella trató de asesinarme primera? Me aconsejaría que sea feliz por haber sobrevivido y que no me culpe por eso?"

Mine fue tan sorprendida por la pregunta repentina y extrañamente especifica que se preguntó brevemente a sí misma si Kurome después de todo no se burlaba de ella, pero la expresión seria de la chica indicaba otro.

"En realidad, sí...creo que lo diría. ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?"

Kurome ni siquiera oyó la pregunta. Solamente se quedó mirando hacía la tumba a unos metros de ellas con los ojos como platos. ¿Podía ser que no había sido solo un sueno? Había hablado con la verdadera Chelsea?

Mine chasqueó los dedos en frente de su cara, sacándola del trance. Kurome sacudió la cabeza y empezó a disculparse en murmullos indistintos. Mine simplemente suspiró.

"Vale, oye..." levantó la mano para callarla. "Tienes una segunda oportunidad, eso es verdad. Saca lo mejor de ello. Si honestamente quieres honrar a Chelsea, eso es lo que puedes hacer. Muestra que mereces vivir."

Con su propio último vistazo hacía la tumba, Mine se dio la vuelta y se fue. No tenía nada más que decir.

Kurome se quedó ahí casi por un minuto más, entendiendo finalmente el mensaje. La sonrisa de Chelsea de su visiones no era burlón o condescendiente. Era calurosa y alentadora. Ella la animaba a que siguiera adelante.

De repente se acordó de algo y volvió a la tumba. Sacó una paleta desde su bolsillo y la puso junto a las flores. Después se quedó en silencio por unos momentos más antes de salir para dormir tranquilamente por la primera vez desde hace un año.

No sabía que Mine todavía lo estaba mirando todo desde lejos. Ella asintió con aprobación a la última acción de la chica pelinegra. Estando ahí en la blanda brisa tuvo la sensación más ligera de dos brazos qué la envolvieran, justo antes de ver algo rojo de la rabilla de su ojo.

"¿Eso fue lo que querías?" habló al aire, como si esperara una respuesta.

Cuando nada más sucedió se cerró los ojos por unos pocos segundos, sencillamente saboreando la sensación calurosa hasta que desapareció.

"Descansa en paz, hermanita." susurró Mine y, sin más palabras, también se marchó.


End file.
